


Full Spectrum

by LogicIsGod327



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Derek can see UV and Infrared because fuck you, I can’t summarize to save my life, M/M, PWP, This was just an excuse to write about Derek’s senses, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327
Summary: Derek sees Stiles as no one ever has, between his legs, offering himself in plain submission to the human, but he senses and sees so much more.





	Full Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> Blowjobs! Derek’s sensory abilities! He can see your heat signature! (Sort of) Look man, I just considered what werewolf senses would be like during sex and this happened.

Never before has the wolf been this close to the surface. Derek is always so careful, so controlled. Rage is the anchor. Grief is the sea. He is the ship. A captain adrift, but never out of control. But now, that control is at a hair’s width. Even with Paige, he was never this keyed up, never so aware of such things. Before, when some beautiful girl or boy found their way into his bed, he always shut down his senses, and he kept the wolf locked tight. 

But  _ this.  _ This is another experience,  _ Stiles  _ is another experience. Derek is hyper focused, acutely aware of every part of his lover, and he doesn’t know what to do. Thankfully, Stiles seems to have exactly what he wants in mind. He kisses him so long and filthily that Derek can taste his dinner, the faintest echoes of spaghetti sauce and the starch of pasta mixed with a soft bite of cherry Coke.

Stiles’ heart is pounding, and Derek can feel the trail of heat where his wandering hands go on the way down, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer. Derek pulls back, and stares in the whiskey irises that have been almost totally eclipsed by the black void of pupils. He focuses, watching the blood flush across the younger man’s face, hearing it rush through his tissues. Derek focuses so much he can see a ghost of an outline around Stiles, the heat radiating off of his body. Likewise, he can see where the afternoon sun strikes his skin and leaves the faintest purplish color, the werewolf’s limited infrared and ultraviolet vision taking full effect.

“Please…” Stiles begs, and Derek can hear the sound of his saliva shifting in his mouth and the brush of his lips and even the air as it leaves Stiles’ lungs. “Please, Derek.”

Helpless but to oblige, Derek slides down the length of Stiles’ body, observing every inch with the full power of his eyes, and loving the scent of need and want and overwhelming desire that surrounds them. He memorizes the infinitely small flaws in Stiles’ skin, even the swirling patterns of hair that will never be visible to any eyes but his, not even to Stiles.

Derek reaches the juncture of his groin and buries his nose in the dark, untamed thatch of curls that smell like something intimate and powerful and fundamentally Stiles. The scent is heady, and makes his already enhanced senses go even higher. He runs his lips along the length of the other man’s erection, and relishes the sound of Stiles biting his lips and grinding his teeth from above.

Bypassing his cock, Derek presses further down, gently spreading Stiles’ legs and being greeted by an even more intense, primal scent, one of receptivity and desperation. He can feel the heat radiating from Stiles’ core, can  _ see  _ it, even more clearly than the infrared halo around his being. He studies the opening for a moment longer, and then presses headlong in.

The taste of Stiles bursts across his tongue like a nova, some cosmological event that should be registered everywhere with how utterly profound and omnipresent it is to Derek. At the same time, he can hear the shocked rush of air as Stiles curses, and the way his heart skips a beat. Derek can hear the hundreds of muscles in his body suddenly contract, and he can hear as Stiles’ joints creak and pop in response to the sudden tenseness. The scent and taste of need grows even more powerful as he continues to rim Stiles, pressing past the tight ring of muscle and fucking him on his tongue. He loves every second of it.

Stiles has his hands in Derek’s hair, and the werewolf loves the feeling of his roots being pulled at. He’s in heaven, and the heavy weight of his cock bobbing between his legs, drooling fluid as it does, is testament to this. He pulls up further, mouthing at each of Stiles’ testicles and running his tongue along the underside of the younger one’s prick. Once he reaches the head, Derek presses a whore’s kiss to it, and tastes the sudden bittersweet burst of pre-ejeculate across his tongue.

Taking the length in, Derek gently presses Stiles’ hips down to the mattress as the teenager attempts to thrust into his mouth. Where he restrains him, blood and heat rush to the surface, leaving behind a visible infrared glow in the shape of Derek’s hands on Stiles’ hips. Derek slides down, opening his throat to take Stiles down to the root, and then swallows.

Again, nearly every muscle in his body audibly tenses and Stiles is babbling, but Derek pays no mind. He focuses solely on the silk-wrapped steel of his erection, on the taste of the salt and sweat on his skin and the sight of Stiles as he is in this moment.

The boy is more beautiful than he can possibly imagine. All the blood has drawn to his skin, making his entire body radiate with a halo. Beams of ultraviolet sun bounce across his figure as soft red flushes travel across his skin. Derek knows his eyes are burning scarlet in this moment, but it only seems to take Stiles higher. He swears as Derek bobs his head, never once taking his eyes off of Stiles as he does. He slams his head into pillow, kicking up a layer of thin dust and stray hairs that dance and orbit around him like planets around a parent sun, and Derek is in awe of this glorious creature.

Derek runs one hand up Stiles’ chest, watching the infrared trail it leaves behind until he reaches his target, gently grasping a nipple between his fore and middle finger and tweaking it. Another, more visceral burst of precum leaks into Derek’s mouth, and he swallows it down, chasing its taste with his tongue into the slit of his cock before pulling back and sucking on his middle finger.

“Wha-“ Stiles goes to ask, but is interrupted as Derek presses the digit past his perineum and takes him to the root all in the same moment.

Stiles is reduced to a series of stuttering, broken groans in an instant. Looking up, he watches as the sun bounces off of Stiles’ eyes, making those soft brown orbs glow sunfire like he’s a beta, and isn’t that a thought that rushes straight to Derek’s dick? The wolf clearly approves by the his cock twitches, jettisoning a gout of precum onto the leg he’s straddling.

Derek is suddenly aware that he even is straddling Stiles’ leg, he hadn’t noticed, but now, the drag of the long smooth skin and the gentle yet course tease of his leg hair is all Derek can think about. He thrusts against the leg even as he continues to suck on Stiles and relentlessly assault his prostate. The silken heat of Stiles’ core is traveling down his finger and into him, and Derek redoubles, pressing further down against the part of Stiles that will shatter the last of his control.

Derek feels it first. The subtle shifts in the patterns of blood flow beneath the surface of Stiles’ skin are the first indicators. Then, the muscles around the base of his cock constrict, and the head in the back of his throat swells even further as the taste of precum becomes even headier, more pronounced.

Louder and more obviously than before, Stiles’ muscles tense, and he lets out a broken groan.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Derek!” He moans.

The sudden taste of his cum bursts across Derek’s tongue, and all of it, the sights, the sounds, the  _ sensations _ , it’s all too much. Derek’s world shatters and he whites out. When he comes back to Earth, he’s lying on his side, curled against Stiles’ and he’s panting. His stomach and Stiles’ are both covered in his release, and the scent of deep satisfaction fills the air.

“That…” Stiles gasps, “Was fucking incredible. Remind me to ask for your help with the bestiary more often.”

Derek stands, bending to pick up a dirty tee shirt from the floor to wipe them up with. As he does, he takes stock of the beautiful creature splayed across the blue bed sheets. Again, he lets his eyes flash crimson and take in Stiles across the full spectrum. He radiates heat and UV light ever so slightly, glowing like an angel fallen to earth.

Stiles gives a snicker. “You’re staring.”

“You’re hard not to stare at.” Derek returns.

“Whatever.” He rolls his eyes. “Clean up and come cuddle with me.”

They do just that. Derek falls asleep basked in the late afternoon light, his form thrown protectively around Stiles, with the younger man’s heartbeat as steady as ever lulling him to a blissful, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a review, feel violated by how intimately aware of your biology your werewolf lover is, kudos this shit up! Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
